


Hari yang Langka

by ClaireChevalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Modified, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Surgeon!Kei, Valentines Fict, valentines day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Ciuman pertama mereka di hari kasih sayang berasa seperti strawberry cake dan Tobio tidak akan melupakan rasa manis yang mereka bagi di hari kasih sayang pertama yang mereka rayakan.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hari yang Langka

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Di sini Tobio jago masak, terutama bikin kue kesukaan Kei

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

**A TsukiKage Fanfict**

**.**

* * *

Suasana apartemen sangat gelap saat Tobio tiba di rumah. Padahal jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pm, tapi satu-satunya penghuni selain dirinya yang Tobio yakin sudah berada di rumah, tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Setelah membuka sepatu olahraganya dan memakai sandal rumah, Tobio berjalan menuju dapur. Ia meletakkan kotak persegi yang sedari tadi dibawanya dengan hati-hati ke dalam lemari es.

Setelah merasa kotak tersebut aman di dalam kulkas, Tobio pun langsung menuju ke kamar utama. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan tangannya spontan mencari saklar lampu.

"Kei, kau sudah tidur?" Tobio menghampiri ranjang di mana terlihat sosok Tsukishima Kei yang berbaring di bawah selimut tebal. 

_'Sepertinya dia lelah sekali,'_ komentar Tobio dalam hati begitu tak medapati jawaban dari Kei yang masih terlelap. Tobio duduk di pinggir tempat tidur di sisi Kei, lalu menarik sedikit selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Kei, hingga terlihatlah wajah damai Kei yang tampak kelelahan. 

Kei tadi sore memang mengirimkan pesan pada Tobio, mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang lebih cepat dan tidak bisa makan malam bersamanya karena dia akan langsung tidur begitu sampai di rumah. Tobio pun memakluminya. Sudah dua hari ini Kei tidak pulang ke rumah. Dia menginap di rumah sakit tempatnya bertugas karena harus memantau kondisi pasiennya yang menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung dua hari lalu. 

Tobio mengelus pipi Kei perlahan sebelum melepaskan kacamata yang masih dipakai pemuda itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak melepas kacamatamu," gumam Tobio. 

Setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Kei, Tobio bergegas membersihkan dirinya, lalu memasak makan malam untuk dirinya— dan Kei, kalau-kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu terbangun tengah malam nanti. Tadinya Tobio ingin menonton film baru, yang DVD-nya ia pinjam dari Hitoka, bersama Kei. Tapi karena pemuda itu sudah terlelap lebih dulu, maka niat itu ia urungkan. Tobio pun memilih untuk menonton rekaman pertandingan tim-tim lawan di ponselnya. Ia duduk di atas ranjang, di samping Kei yang terlelap. Tangan kanannya yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk memainkan jari-jemari Kei, kebiasaan baru Tobio belakangan ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama Tobio tenggelam pada tontonannya di layar ponsel, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kei bergerak dalam tidurnya karena merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memainkan jari-jari panjangnya.

“King, kapan kau pulang?” Kei bertanya dengan suara serak. Kedua matanya masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Tangannya yang bebas spontan mencari di mana kacamatanya.

“Mn? Kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah pulang sejak. . .,” Tobio melirik jam dinding di kamar, “empat jam yang lalu,” jawabnya begitu melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Tangannya yang tadi hanya memainkan jari-jemari Kei, kini menggenggam tangannya.

“Dan sejak empat jam lalu kau terus menonton _itu_?” Kei yang sudah menemukan kacamatanya, menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala tempat tidur mereka.

Tobio menghentikan tontonannya sebentar dan menatap Kei, lalu menggeleng setelah meletakkan ponselnya di atas tempat tidur. “Aku sudah mandi, sudah masak makan malam, lalu makan malam sendirian, baru menonton ini,” jelasnya sambil menghitung kegiatannya tadi dengan jari-jarinya yang bebas.

Kei terkekeh, “Mandi, masak dan makan hanya akan memakan waktu sekitar satu jam. Itu artinya kau menghabiskan tiga jam untuk menonton rekaman-rekaman itu, King.”

“Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar. Lagipula besok aku libur, jadi—” Ucapan Tobio terpotong karena Kei menariknya dan detik berikutnya bibir Kei mengunci bibirnya. Hanya kecupan ringan dan tidak lama, tapi Kei tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Tobio.

“Justru karena besok _kita_ libur, tak seharusnya kau menonton rekaman-rekaman itu. Ada _seseorang_ yang lebih membutuhkan perhatianmu, King,” Kei berkata dengan nada seduktif yang selalu membuat Tobio merinding. Ia mengembuskan napasnya di pipi Tobio, membuat pemuda yang berada di dekapannya itu semakin bergidik.

“Tapi kau terlihat sangat lelah, Kei. . . .” Tobio berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Aku sudah tidur selama delapan jam dan itu sudah ideal untuk istirahatku.”

“Tapi aku belum tid—”

Bibir Kei kembali mengunci bibir Tobio. Kali ini ciumannya lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Kei memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Tobio melenguh pelan dan membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan tanpa disadari Tobio, ia kini sudah berada di pangkuan Kei.

 _‘Ah, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini,’_ ucap Tobio pasrah dalam hati. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tontonan di ponselnya dan membalas ciuman Kei. Ia membutuhkan ini, Kei membutuhkan ini, mereka membutuhkan momen-momen intim yang langka seperti ini dalam hubungan mereka. Tobio bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali Kei menyentuhnya karena pekerjaan mereka masing-masing yang sangat menyita waktu mereka.

Tobio akan kembali sibuk dengan jadwal latihan saat musim panas tiba dan Kei yang merupakan seorang dokter bedah akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Jadi ketika mereka mendapatkan hari libur yang sama, Kei dan Tobio akan _memanfaatkannya_ untuk membayar hari-hari yang terlewat karena kesibukan mereka.

❤❤❤

Keesokan paginya Kei terbangun karena alarm ponselnya. Tangannya bergerak dengan malas untuk menggapai ponselnya di nakas dan begitu berhasil, ia segera mematikan alarm ponselnya. Kei merasakan Tobio bergerak di sampingnya, tapi tidak terbangun. Menyadari bahwa ia terbangun lebih dulu dari Tobio, membuat kantuk Kei menghilang sepenuhnya. Jarang sekali ia bisa bangun lebih pagi dari Tobio. Di hari biasa, Tobio selalu bangun lebih pagi dari Kei karena sang _setter_ nasional itu selalu melakukan lari pagi di sekitar kompleks apartemen sebelum memulai rutinitasnya setiap hari.

Kei menyandarkan punggungnya pada tumpukan bantal di belakangnya, kemudian membenarkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh atas Tobio yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Kei lalu menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Tobio yang juga tanpa sadar mendekat padanya. Sebelah tangan pemuda berambut legam itu melingkar di pinggul Kei.

Senyum kecil langsung terbentuk dari sudut-sudut bibir Kei yang tertarik ke atas. Ia memandangi wajah damai Tobio lekat-lekat. Pagi seperti hari ini sangat jarang terjadi. Kei hanya akan terbangun lebih cepat dari Tobio setelah mereka melakukan _aktifitas malam_ mereka yang sangatlah jarang bisa terjadi karena jadwal libur mereka yang jarang terjadi di hari yang sama.

“Sepertinya aku berlebihan tadi malam,” gumam Kei yang tangan kanannya kini menelusuri bekas gigitannya di tubuh Tobio. Kedua mata cokelat keemasannya lalu berpindah pada bibir merah Tobio yang terlihat masih bengkak karena aktifitas mereka semalam. Kei menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup ringan bibir merekah itu.

“Kuasai dirimu, Tsukishima Kei. Hari ini Tobio memang libur, tapi bukan berarti kau akan _memakannya_ sepanjang hari,” Kei buru-buru menarik wajahnya dari Tobio sebelum kehilangan kontrol. Tangannya kemudian mengelus pipi Tobio dan matanya menatap sepasang bulu mata Tobio yang panjang. “Aku tidak sadar kalau bulu matamu ternyata sangat panjang, King.” Jari-jarinya kini berada di kelopak mata Tobio dan mengelusnya lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepala Kei. Melihat wajah polos Tobio yang sangat indah dalam tidurnya, membuat tangan Kei ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi Tobio. Tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, Kei merasakan bola mata Tobio bergerak di bawah jari-jarinya. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Tobio. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua kelopak mata Tobio membuka perlahan, memperlihatkan dua buah permata segelap langit malam yang sangat dikagumi Kei selama ini.

“Selamat pagi, King,” ucap Kei sembari mengecup kening Tobio.

“Mmn, pagi, Kei.” Tobio menjawab dengan nada yang masih mengantuk. Ia lalu menutup kembali kedua matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut rata Kei. Kedua tangannya kini melingkar di pinggul Kei. “Tumben sekali kau bangun lebih pagi.”

“Kau lupa? Aku selalu bangun lebih pagi darimu setelah kita melakukan se—” Kei tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena telapak tangan Tobio dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

“Tidak perlu diperjelas!” Tobio menatapnya tajam, tapi kedua telinganya yang perlahan berubah warna memberitahu Kei bahwa kekasihnya itu masih malu jika Kei mengatakan terang-terangan tentang _aktifitas malam_ mereka.

Kei mau tak mau dibuat tertawa karenanya. “Kau punya rencana apa hari ini?” Kei bertanya ketika Tobio kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dekapan Kei.

“Tidak tahu,” gumam Tobio.

“Kalau kau bilang tidak tahu, aku akan menganggap kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan _itu_ sepanjang hari— Ouch!” Kei mengaduh di akhir ucapannya karena cubitan Tobio di perutnya. “Menonton film-film yang kau pinjam DVD-nya dari Yachi-san! Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin menonton film-film itu, ‘kan?” protes Kei yang mengelus perutnya.

Tobio tak menyahut, ia menatap Kei sebentar, “Oh.” Ia lalu bangkit dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

“Kau pikir aku ingin melakukan apa, hmm?” Kei tersenyum licik melihat kedua kuping Tobio kembali memerah. Ia menatap punggung polos Tobio yang mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

Oh, pemandangan Tobio yang _topless_ dan hanya mengenakan _boxer_ seperti pagi ini, selalu memanjakan mata Kei.

“Melakukan hal yang membuatku bangun kesiangan!” Tobio berkata cepat sebelum membuka pintu kamar dan menghilang di balik pintu yang langsung ditutupnya.

Kei sontak terbahak mendengar jawaban Tobio. Kekasihnya itu selalu tahu jalan pikirannya.

❤❤❤

Setelah membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti piyama tidurnya, Kei berjalan ke dapur, di mana Tobio sedari tadi menghabiskan waktunya. Aroma _kare_ khas buatan Tobio langsung tercium oleh penciuman Kei.

“Sarapan hari ini _kare_?” Kei bertanya begitu ia sampai di dapur. Tobio hanya mengangguk pelan.

“Ada sisa roti semalam di kulkas kalau kau sudah lapar. Kopi susumu ada di atas meja,” ucap Tobio yang masih fokus dengan _kare_ di panci yang sedang diaduknya. Tubuh atasnya yang tadi tidak tertutupi apapun, kini tersembunyi di balik kaos abu-abu milik Kei yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Kei mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata, lalu mendekati kulkas dan membukanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi begitu melihat kotak persegi di rak tengah. “Apa ini?” tanyanya pada Tobio.

“Mn?” Tobio menoleh pada Kei dan mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kei begitu melihat kotak yang dibawanya tadi malam. “Oh, buka saja. Tapi kau baru bisa memakannya nanti siang.”

Seperti mendapatkan petunjuk dari ucapan Tobio, Kei segera mengeluarkan kotak tersebut dan membawanya ke meja makan. Kedua matanya tampak berbinar begitu melihat _strawberry cake_ kesukaannya berada di dalam kotak itu. “Buatanmu?”

“Mhmm.”

“Kapan kau membuatnya? Kemarin sore sepertinya belum ada di dalam kulkas.”

“Kemarin Yachi-san memintaku untuk membantunya membuatkan _chocholate cake_ untuk Yamaguchi. Karena ada bahan lebih, aku buatkan saja _strawberry cake_.”

Kei buru-buru berjalan kembali ke dapur, mencari di mana pisau kue tersimpan. “Memangnya dalam rangka apa? Ulang tahun Yamaguchi masih sangat lama,” Kei berusaha mengingat tanggal lahir sahabatnya itu.

“Aku bilang kau baru bisa memakannya nanti siang, Kei,” Tobio menatap Kei yang sudah berhasil menemukan pisau kue di dapur dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

“Oh, ayolah! Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan _strawberry cake_ buatanmu, Tobio.”

Tobio mendecih dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cairan cokelat kental yang sedang diaduknya.

“Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi,” ucap Kei yang sudah berada di meja makan.

“Yachi-san ingin memberikan _chocholate cake_ itu pada Yamaguchi hari ini karena hari ini tanggal 14 februari. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa harus hari ini,” jelas Tobio.

 _'14 februari?’_ Kei menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha berpikir ada apa dengan tanggal 14 februari dan begitu otaknya mendapatkan jawabannya, ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kue lezat di hadapannya. “Oh, hari kasih sayang.”

“Hmm?”

“Hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang yang selalu diperingati setiap tanggal 14 februari. Biasanya orang-orang akan memberikan cokelat atau bunga pada orang yang disukainya di hari ini,” jelas Kei. Sepotong _strawberry cake_ sudah berada di atas piring kecil yang diambilnya tadi bersama pisau kue di tangannya.

“Aku baru tahu ada hari seperti itu,” sahut Tobio yang menghampiri Kei di meja makan. Dua piring berisikan nasi _kare_ berada di kedua tangannya.

Kei tak menanggapi ucapan Tobio karena ia sedang menikmati kelezatan kue yang sedang melebur di dalam mulutnya.

“Kau hanya boleh memakan satu potong pagi ini,” tukas Tobio yang selalu mengontrol asupan gula Kei. Ia lalu duduk di hadapan Kei dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Sepiring nasi _kare_ yang lain ia letakkan di depan Kei.

“Kau mana pernah tahu tentang hari-hari seperti itu. Kau bahkan menyuruh manajermu untuk membawa pulang sisa cokelat yang kau dapatkan dari fansmu setiap tanggal 14 februari.” Kei mengingat kejadian-kejadian di tahun sebelumnya.

“Oh, jadi cokelat-cokelat itu diberikan padaku karena tanggal 14 februari itu adalah hari kasih sayang?”

Kei menatap Tobio dengan pandangan tidak percaya, “Aku sangat prihatin pada fans-fansmu, King.”

Tobio hanya mendecih dan bergumam tidak jelas. “Ya mau bagaimana, aku kan tidak tahu ada hari seperti itu,” ucap Tobio membela diri. Tapi kemudian ia jadi terpikirkan sesuatu, “Oh, berarti seharusnya hari ini aku memberikanmu cokelat atau bunga?”

“Mn?” Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Tobio.

“Kau bilang tadi, di hari kasih sayang orang-orang akan memberikan cokelat atau bunga pada orang yang disukainya.”

“Hmm, jadi kau ingin memberikan hadiah hari kasih sayang untukku?” Sebuah senyum jahil terbentuk di bibir Kei.

Menyadari ucapannya, Tobio buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya. “Ka-kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!” ucapnya terbata.

Kei tertawa kecil, “Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan ini, hadiah paling spesial untuk hari ini,” ucap Kei sambil mengangkat piring berisi potongan _strawberry cake_ yang dimakannya dan memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Tobio yang kembali menatapnya.

“Oh, kau sudah puas dengan itu saja?”

Kei mengangguk, “Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih indah tadi malam, lalu pagi ini aku menemukan harta karun ini di dalam kulkas. Ini sudah sangat cukup bagiku,” ucap Kei dengan senyuman yang masih bertahan di wajahnya.

Tobio yang menyadari maksud ucapan Kei kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak sadar ternyata tadi malam adalah malam hari kasih sayang di mana biasanya dihabiskan oleh para pasangan untuk memadu kasih.

Melihat Tobio yang tidak berkata-kata lagi, Kei kembali tertawa. Ia lalu mengelus kepala Tobio sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tobio di seberang meja. “Selamat hari kasih sayang, Tobio.”

Kei mengecup bibir Tobio lembut, yang kemudian dibalas oleh kekasihnya itu. Ciuman itu bertahan selama beberapa saat sebelum Kei menarik wajahnya dari Tobio. Ia menjilat sisa _cream_ di sudut bibir Tobio yang menempel saat mereka berciuman tadi.

Ah, ciuman pertama mereka di hari kasih sayang berasa seperti _strawberry cake_ dan Tobio tidak akan melupakan rasa manis yang mereka bagi di hari kasih sayang pertama yang mereka rayakan.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Halohalo, aku balik dengan fict OTP #1 ku di Haikyuu!  
Telat sih buat valentines day, tapi lebih baik telat daripada tidak bikin sama sekali hehehe

Btw ini prompt-nya aku dpt dr [tweet-nya](https://twitter.com/Leoppii/status/1228100444133543936) Leoppii dan udh ijin duluan ke dia buat make prompt-nya 

Oia yg mau ngobrol2 ttg tsukikage monggo sapa aku di [twitter](https://twitter.com/ClaireChev09) aku ga gigit kok /eh xD

Semoga suka ya sama fict-nya~

With love,

C.C

15022020


End file.
